Accidentally in Love
by katsthename123
Summary: It wasn't meant to happen. It was an accident. But in the end, they were all glad that it happened. Follow the two through their adventures after their first accident. OC Warning! KakaxOC
1. Meet Akemi

**Akemi's POV**

I wake up with a start. Something had gone bump in the night. I didn't move from my position on the bed; using all of my other sense to feel around for anything in the room. I left my eyes closed. I heard nothing more than the initial bump. I slowly rolled over, like I was tossing and turning in my sleep. I moved my hand under my pillow slowly, my fingers curled around the kunai hidden there. The cold steel made goosebumps pop up on my skin. I hear a soft creak from my floor. I peek my eyes open the slightest bit taking in my surroundings. The curtains from my window blow in the breeze. _Funny, I don't remember opening my window last night._

I smell the air getting a mix of the smells of Konoha and my bedroom. And something else. It smelled familiar but I wasn't exactly sure where to place it. There's another creak, this time closer to me.

In a matter of seconds I'm on top of my attacker kunai pressed up against their throat. A soft squeal comes from the being underneath me. "Akemi!"

That voice. I sigh and stand up taking my kunai away from the neck. I move to my light switch and turn the lights on. On the floor my eight year old brother is laying flat on his back a relieved look on his face. I give him a stern look, "What are you doing Naruto?"

He takes a deep breath then sits up. "I was practicing my sneaking." He says.

"You were at the Uchiha's past curfew again weren't you?" I ask.

His cheeks flush and he starts to stammer with his next sentence, "I-I have no idea w-what you're talking about. Heh." When he sees my face he hangs his head in defeat. "Yeah I was. I'm kinda hoping that I won't get in trouble this time."

"Mom is going to kill you." I sit back on my bed cross-legged sliding my kunai back into place. "And dad is going to let her."

"I doubt they even heard me." He waved his hand in my direction.

"Oh they heard you." My door opens and there are my parents. My mom with her bright red hair a little tousled from sleep her purple jewel eyes while sleepy are stern and angry. My father looked wide awake, his yellow spiky hair stood up perkily and his blue eyes were bright with enthusiasm. He, like myself, is a morning person. My mother not so much. In fact my mother was the one who had spoken.

"What the heck do you think you're doing young man? Do you know how worried I was when I didn't hear you come home on time?" My mother stomped into the room and grabbed my younger brother by the ear pulling him up. "You are in deep trouble for this I hope you know. You're grounded." She pulls him out of the room, his whining having absolutely no affect on her.

I laugh at the scene. I'm glad I was a good child. I never really caused much trouble. Being the oldest I think that was a wise decision. My father leans in the doorjamb looking towards me, "Would you like to start training early today?" He asks me with a smile.

My eyes light up at that comment. "Definitely! Just let me get ready!"

He leaves the room closing the door behind him. I immediately jump to my feet and go into the bathroom connected to my room.

I suppose I should introduce myself. I'm Akemi Namikaze. The eldest child of the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife Akane. I'm eighteen years old. Five years older than my sister Tora, and ten years older than my brother Naruto. I share with my sister bright orange hair that stands out in our village. Everyone knows who we are the instant they see our hair. My eyes match my mother's, the purple eyes of her Uzumaki blood line. I'm an average sized girl, which is good for any kunoichi. I enjoy reading a good scroll, training and practicing my father's fuinjutsu, helping in the children's wing in the hospital, and spending time with my best friend Maemi. I was a pretty simple girl for being the daughter of the Hokage.

I finish up in the bathroom quickly throwing on my clothes even faster. Before leaving my room I grab my tool bag and strap it around my waist along with my kunai pouch around my thigh. I grab my scrolls last and shove them into my pouch. I run out of the room yelling goodbye to the rest of the house. It's dawn. I run out of the Hokage's living quarters into the streets of Konoha. I knew my father would already be in the training field waiting for me to arrive. I stopped in the middle of the street. With no one in sight I could close my eyes. I brought my hands together in a seal and concentrated. I felt a rush of air. When I reopened my eyes I was in the training fields.

I heard a whir and brought my hand up to catch the kunai whizzing towards me, then I spun around and blocked the kick my father was aiming for my head with my arm. I grabbed his arm and threw him towards the ground with a yell throwing my body on top of his and pressing the kunai against his throat. I kneeled on his back pinning his arm backwards.

"You're getting better." My father says beneath me.

"hm." I hum happily. But then I let him go and spin to throw the kunai at the real person standing behind me.

My father catches it before it hits him in the face. He smiles widely at me. "Much better." He says dismissing his clone. "You're going to be better than me soon." He wipes a fake tear from his eye. "You're gonna need someone to replace me."

I laugh and walk up to him grabbing him around the waist in a hug. "No one could ever replace you dad." He hugged my back giving me a kiss on the top of the head. "You don't have to worry about that." I step away from him smiling.

He gives me the same wide smile back After that we train. Going through my scrolls. My summons of a graceful fox (A new addition to the family seeing that my mother passed to my sister the tiger summon, and my father will pass Naruto the toad summon). We began to practice new taijustsu techniques, weapon techniques, and more. Finally toward the end of the session we come to my favorite part. The flying thunder god technique. I had really been waiting for this all morning.

He was looking up at the sky for a moment. "It's almost ten, Akemi. I'll need to leave for the office soon. Since they need me and I am the Hokage." I pout a little but nod anyways.

He gives me one of his precious kunai with the seal on it. I stare at it in wonder and amazement. Then I throw it at a target in the distance. Right before it hits the post of wood I teleport to it landing directly in front of the post. Then the kunai hits the wood with a thunk. I yank it out of the wood and look back to my father with a smile. He smile back. "Now I want you to try something. I want you to throw the kunai at me and try to get a flying attack."

I nod. Then I concentrate. I throw the kunai and feel the rush of the transport. Then when I can see again I'm above my father. I stretch my right leg out aiming to kick him. He pushes my leg away and throws me away from him. I land in a bush a few feet away.

He chuckles at my forlorn expression, "You'll get better. You're already great at everything else."

I smirk a little. Just then an ANBU op shows up beside me. "Hokage-sama. There are two young jounin that are… causing an issue near the Inuzuka compound."

"Don't tell me it's them." My father shakes his head at the masked person. A man by the sound of his voice.

The ANBU gives an almost imperceptible nod. My father sighs. "Thank you, return to your duties." The ANBU disappears. My father rubs a hand over his face.

"I've got to go now. Stop by the office later on and we'll discuss getting you your own seal weapons. I'll see you later Akemi." He waves and with that he's gone.

I stand only for a moment and then I disappear from the training ground as well. I reappear in my bedroom. The seal on the floor glows slightly and then fades away. I go and repeat my morning routine. Cleaning the sweat and grime off of my body. Then I leave my room.

"Good morning." I say as I walk into the kitchen. My mother is there cooking lunch already. I had missed breakfast, as I usually did because of training.

"More like good afternoon, young lady." My mother says with a slight laugh. "You and your father always off training."

"I'm sorry mom. At least I come home to you for lunch." I sit at the table and look around for my siblings. "Where are the others?" I notice that the two hellions aren't around.

"Well, Naruto has school today so I brought him around there and your sister is going on a mission with her team today. Some C-Rank escort to the Land of Iron. She'll be gone for a while." My mother says.

I nod and with a slight smile I say, "I wonder if Tora and Itachi will finally confess to each other this time. It's tiring watching their constant banter." Both women laugh at this comment. Her younger sister and her best friend/rival were always at each others necks, but it was obvious that they had taken a serious liking to each other. Her father wasn't completely fond of their relation since the boy was an Uchiha, and our family has a long rivalry with the Uchihas, the same with her younger brother but there was nothing that they could really do about it.

Her lunch finally done she scoops a portion of the ramen into a bowl for me and then some for herself. We sit together and slurp away at our preferred dish. I hear the door open and close, so I look up noodles still hanging from my mouth. "Ohayou!" I hear a woman's voice yell into the home.

My best friend walks into the kitchen comfortably, since she was here almost all the time it made sense. When she sees me paused with the noodles in my mouth she shakes her head at me. "Hi, Maemi." I mumble around the noodles.

She takes the seat beside mine and shakes her head more. "Eighteen years old and still eating like her little brother. Akane-san what have you been teaching this girl?" My best friend laughs.

"Obviously nothing, she spends too much time with her father." They both laugh at this comment. I slurp down my noodles with forced dignity.

"Yet you guys still love me." I smile at them and continue to eat.

They both nod. Then my best friend speaks to me, "I was thinking we could go do some walking around town today. And Rin wanted to meet up for some shopping. I do need some new tools. Gai is still off on his personal mission and won't be back for another few days so our team is out of commission until he gets back. OF course that is just our team. Any other team we may be involved in there's no saying,"

I nod. I pick up my bowl and sip away at the remnants of the lunch. Then I put my bowl down. I look to my mother, "Thanks for lunch. Do you mind if I go?"

My mother nods her head, "I have some things to do today anyways." She finishes her lunch and then takes my bowl with hers. "Have fun ladies."

I stand from the table. "Good-bye!"

I leave with Maemi. "I have to meet up with my dad at some point, we're discussing getting some seal weapons for me."

"That's exciting." Maemi says with a smile. "I believe Rin is at the Hokage tower anyways. I saw her on the way over and she said her teammates were there getting a lashing from the Hokage. She said they had done something stupid. I'm still amazed that you've never met the other parts of that team since your dad is their sensei and all."

I shrug my shoulders, "I guess I was always gone when he had them over. I'm sure I'll meet them eventually for a mission or something."

"That is true. But aren't you curious about the guys, since Rin talks about them so much, it makes you wonder, doesn't it?" Maemi had this idea that Rin's teammates were these mysterious and amazing shinobi. She made a fantasy that they were the most attractive people in the village and that one day she would meet them and they would sweep her off her feet. I think she's just silly for thinking that.

"It doesn't really. My father has told me that they're excellent shinobi and that's all I'm worried about. So if I am ever working with them I won't have to worry about burdensome people." I kick a rock that's in the road and look up to Hokage tower which is only a little ways away.

"You ruin my fun." Maemi says with a pout. I laugh a little.

Finally we reach the tower and walk in. There are people rushing around, papers flying everywhere. Soon teams would be in high demand, there seemed to be a lot of missions flying into the village. We walk past all of the bustling people to the hallway. We begin to walk to the top where the Hokage's office is located.

Once we are closer to the top we begin to hear some shouting. "But sensei! We didn't do anything that bad!"

"You set off several bombs in the Inuzuka's backyard causing their dogs to become panicked. They ransacked part of the village!" I hear my father shout in return. I laugh at the poor soul being reprimanded by my father. He didn't get angry often, but when he did, his rage was enough to scare the pants off anyone.

"Did you really have to chase us down and tie us up!" The same first voice exclaims.

"You were running away." My father states calmly.

Suddenly there's a small bang and some scuffling sounds. "Run!"

At this point we are almost at the door. "BOYS!" I hear my father yell.

The office door slams open and before I know what's happening I'm on the floor with a body on top of mine and cloth covered lips pressed against my own.


	2. Meet Kakashi

**Kakashi's POV**

I wasn't really thinking when I set off the smoke bomb. Rin left seeing that there was no hope to helping us and she had been summoned to the hospital for help. I just wanted to get out of that office, and I wanted to do it then. I didn't really notify Obito of what I was doing. And then it just happened. There was a bang. I immediately rip myself free of the constraints that held me to the wooden chair.

As soon as I am free I cut Obito out of his chair. He falls to the floor and the yells, "Run!"

I can hear our sensei behind us and know he won't be happy. Once we were found again, we would be dead meat. "BOYS!" He yells.

I reach the door first and swing it open immediately running out of the door not completely paying attention to where I was running. Smoke and Obito follow me out the door. Suddenly I crash into something, or rather someone, causing us both to slam down to the floor. I feel a womanly body underneath mine. And lips pressed against my covered ones. A simple kiss.

My eyes widen in shock meeting the purple eyes of the woman trapped beneath me. Her eyes were just as wide as mine, and shining in shock. I pulled my face away from hers leaving her mouth slightly open in a small 'o' of shock. I hear running steps behind me and then a loud gasp. "KAKASHI!"

Hearing my sensei's yell I mutter, "Sorry," to the poor girl launch myself up with a front flip and run after Obito who had left me behind. I didn't dare look back to see if my sensei was still following.

I finally caught up to Obito outside the tower and we run even farther. We don't stop until we had reach my apartment. There we stop, lock all the doors and windows and made sure there were no transport seals in the area.

When positive that we are safe we fall onto the couch and sigh. I close my eyes and rub a hand over my face. A headache begins to pound behind my forehead. Today is not my day.

"You picked a fine time to kiss someone Kakashi." My friend mutters to me.

I sigh in exasperation, "I didn't mean for it to happen. She was just in the way. It was an accident."

"Whatever you say, man." He throws an arm over his eyes and leans back comfortably on the couch. "I'm gonna crash here tonight. I don't wanna chance sensei following me home and taking me hostage again."

I grunt in reply. I'm Kakashi Hatake, an eighteen year old Shinobi in Konoha. I live alone in the residential area of town in a small apartment. Obito Uchiha is my best friend, crazy as he may be. We are also teammates. Minato Namikaze is our former sensei. Since he's Hokage now he didn't really have much time to spend with our team. The last of our team is Rin, a wonderful medical ninja, and good friend.

We sat in silence for a while. Allowing ourselves to be sure that Minato wasn't following and we were safe. After that time Obito spoke up, "So that kiss, huh?"

I sigh. I should have known he wouldn't drop it so easily. "It was an accident Obito."

"You really crushed that poor girl. If I were her size I wouldn't want your hulking body to fall on me." He chuckles to himself.

"You and I are the same size Obito." I say getting to my feet and heading to the bathroom for some painkillers.

"I know that. Those girls did look familiar though. I just can't place any names on them." He's quiet for a moment then he continues, "Minato-sensei seemed pretty rattled that you landed on that poor girl. I heard him practically scream your name. Imagine if that was his daughter! That orange hair sure did look familiar!" Obito started to laugh, as if my bad luck for the day could get any worse.

"I doubt it. There are tons of girls in this village, and the probability that it was his daughter is very small. I don't even know what his oldest daughter looks like. We never met her." I swallow the pills dry not bothering for a drink. I grab my book from the kitchen counter where I left it that morning and bring it to the recliner, since Obitio has dominated the couch.

I think back to the girl that had gotten accidentally trapped beneath me. Bright purple eyes, wide with shock. The color reminded me of violets, the flower, and I'm sure that when they weren't glistening with shock they were filled with kindness. Dark lashes surrounded the beautiful eyes and made them pop. Her skin was a soft peach color, and there was a small spattering of freckles moving across her petite nose. When her lips disconnected from mine I registered the soft pink color and a small glimpse of a straight line of teeth in her mouth.

I move my gloved hand to my covered mouth and stroke the fabric with my fingers. I can feel my warm breath coming through the thin fabric. And I had felt her lips. Soft pressure pressing against mine. I'm sure if I wasn't wearing my mask Obito would have poked fun at the pink color gracing my cheeks. _My first kiss with a girl I don't even know. How original. _She was quite a pretty girl though.

I shake the thoughts from my head and open my book. My smirk is hidden behind my mask as I read through the pages. I ignore Obito's loud snores as he sleeps away on my couch. I don't notice as time passes on, and soon enough I've finished my book for the umpteenth time. I stand and go into the kitchen to retrieve a snack, taking advantage of Obito's unconsciousness to slip my mask down and eat.

There's a knock on my door.

I lift my mask up faster than a blink. Obito is on his feet immediately, wary of his surroundings though previously making more noise than necessary. I make my way over to the door silently; then I peek through the peep hole to see the space outside my door.

Our teammate Rin is standing there her arms crossed an amused look on her face. "I know you two are in there. Sensei has bigger things to worry about other than you two idiots. Open the door."

Kakashi nods his head to Obito motioning for him to come to the door. Obito comes over and looks through the peephole. With a relieved sigh he nods, "It's Rin."

Kakashi opens the door. She stands there with her amused smile for a moment and then walks in. "You two are a pair of idiots." She sits in my arm chair and crosses her legs gracefully, "What were you thinking when you set of those bombs? And then escaped Minato-sensei's wrath?"

"We weren't!" Obito says scratching the back of his head. "But escaping sensei was all Kakashi's idea. And then he went and kissed that girl-"

"Obito!" I smack the back of his head. He looks at me with wide eyes.

"Oh don't worry I know. I went back to the tower after I finished at the hospital. Minato was still fuming about it." Rin laughed a little at the end of this.

"So you know who it was that Kakashi attacked?" Obito asks Rin with a wide grin. I give him a soft glare.

"I do."

"And?" Obito drags the word out. "Who was it?"

I actually look to Rin hoping that she will answer the question willingly. Which is totally unlike me. Usually I didn't care enough to know about the people that walk past me everyday, but the girl that I had crashed into had triggered something in me. I brush away the thought.

"I'm not going to tell you!" She says with another laugh. Obito's jaw drops in shock that our friend wasn't going to divulge the information. I sigh, knowing that I shouldn't have expected a real answer from her. "That takes away the fun and the mystery of it all! And just so you know I didn't tell her who you are either. So it's a mystery on both sides."

I go back to my kitchen to get myself a drink. "It's better that way. Now we won't have to worry about it." Something in me saddens a little at the prospect of never seeing the girl again but the feeling is gone in the next instant. My curiosity towards the girl fading. Yet I knew the purple eyes would not leave my mind, but would linger in the back. Staring at me; shocked.

The three of us stuck together for the remainder of the evening, having a dinner together and discussing recent missions. I didn't completely forget about my incident but, I let it fall to the back of my mind while I enjoyed time with my friends. Time like this was rather rare, so we all cherished it. Around midnight Rin left, and Obito again took control of my couch. I went to my bedroom to get ready to sleep the night away. I fell asleep with visions of purple and orange plaguing my mind.

The next few weeks were uneventful. My team and I took on a few missions, and there was a lot of training. Little did I know that I would soon be seeing the girl again. And in the most unconventional of places.


	3. Second Encounters

**Akemi's POV**

I jump across the rooftops of the village alone, making my way towards the center of the village. Everyone except for me seemed to have something to do today. Of course my father is always busy with Hokage work, but even my mother is stuck in the Hokage office with him. And my siblings are off with their own friends, I feel a little left out. I hum a light tune as my feet hit the ground harshly. I jump off the rooftops finally reaching my destination. When I hit the ground few people look at me, being used to seeing ninja jump off the tops of buildings, I was no rare occurrence. Some of the people wave to me politely, noticing who I was, and I return the gesture.

I walk into the large trading center and make my way to the service desk towards the back of the store. Once there I see an older man working the counter. I smile at him, "Is there a package for the Hokage?"

He smiles back at me and then looks to a clipboard on the counter. "There is, it's in the back though, feel free to browse while I retrieve it for you."

I nod and turn away as he leaves. I make my way to the clothing section of the store. While there I grab some new fishnet, my mesh shorts were always getting ripped on mission and it was beginning to become a nuisance. I slowly browse the clothing, seeing nothing that catches my eyes. After that I slowly make my way over to the books. I scan the titles of the novels on the shelf.

I pick up something that seems interesting, and that's when I happen to see, _him._

My eyes widen and I quickly move behind a shelf to keep myself from view. I take a deep breath; then stand on my tip-toes to see over the shelf.

There was the guy that kissed me that fateful day oh so many weeks ago. I could tell it was him from the signature silver hair and the unforgettable mask covering the lower half of his face. He stood there in his casual clothing, I assume since I don't really know what he wears on a normal basis, of a t-shirt and a pair of pants bandages on his shins down to his standard ninja sandals. I shift my position slightly and see the same lazy looking gray eyes that had stared straight into mine in slight surprise when his lips pressed against mine.

I feel my cheeks flush. Embarrassed, I let my feet drop to the ground and shake my head. Something like this shouldn't be bothering me. Then I look around the corner of the shelf. _Of course he is quite handsome, at least from what I can see. _His silver hair sticks up and leans mostly to his left, and bangs hang over his face. I see the scar over his left eye and wonder briefly where it came from. His nose forms a straight line diagonally and then rounds back to meet his lip. From what I can see from the contours of the mask his face is narrow but very masculine. I smile slightly wondering what his face really looks like. And then I see his lips pressed against his mask.

Again I feel my cheeks flush. With that I steel myself. No more being a chicken. I had to put this book back anyways. I prepared myself to walk out into the aisle, confidently. I'm a kunoichi of Konoha for lord's sake and I'm afraid of a silly boy? Yeah right.

I flash to the shelf and back, leaving a rush of wind in my wake. _So much for being brave and unafraid of boys, _the deep thought occurs to me; I scowl. I peek back over the shelf for a moment more to see if he had noticed. He didn't seem to be affected. With that I smile and walk away back towards the counter where I'm sure by now the keeper is waiting for me.

I arrive at the counter and sure enough the shopkeeper is waiting there for me. I smile as I hand over the money for the shorts and the package and then I turn to leave the store. This is when I have my second encounter with a guy I don't even know.

**Kakashi's POV**

I feel a rush of wind beside me and look up from the book I'm looking at in curiosity. Seeing nothing I shrug my shoulders and look back down. I had recently gotten back from a mission, and during that mission my opponent destroyed my Paradise book. So I earlier I had decided to come and get a new one. And here I am. Obito is too busy sleeping to be bothered by me, and Rin is working in the hospital, so I came alone. I look back to the shelf trying to decide if I should get the special edition novel, or just the original.

Such trivial things on my mind today. I sigh tiredly taking the special edition book with me to the counter. On the way I grab a package of new underwear since mine seem to keep disappearing, probably the ninken I sometimes allow to stay in my room, such a nuisance. This package in particular held shuriken printed boxers. Not that it really mattered to me what they looked like they would be under my clothing anyways.

I bypass the back counter noticing that someone is already there with business, so I make my way to the front desk, where a young girl chewing some bubble gum stands. When I reach the counter she looks me up and down with a slow smile. "How are you today?" She says lowly taking the two items I have in hand.

"Fine thanks." After that I ignore her waiting for her to finish with my things. I hand over the money I owe and take my things along with the receipt. She blows me a kiss as I leave the store, which I also ignore.

Outside the store I look at the receipt and notice that she had written her home address on the back. I sigh. _She really shouldn't be doing that. Someone dangerous could get a hold of this and then where would she be?_ I crumple up the paper and shove it into my pants pocket, _may as well dispose of it at home later._

I look at the back of my new book in slight anticipation, new scenes waiting to be read. I can barely wait to start reading. I'm about to walk off in the direction of my apartment when someone bumps into me from behind, my things get jostled out of my grip and I turn in time to see a young woman falling over. I grab her wrist rather than my falling things and pull her back up, her body falling against mine.

It's then that I realize, once I've gotten a good look at her, who I am holding. _The girl I had accidentally kissed._

"Thank you. I'm sorry for walking into you, I wasn't watching where I was walking." She smiles up at me, her eyes closed. Then she bends over and grabs my things from the ground. When she looks back up at me, her mouth drops open as well. "You…"

My eyes widen a little bit, her bright smile had been a shock to see, and while it was dazzling it left me a little confused, anyone else would be slightly angered that there was someone just after the door to bump into. And what were the chances of seeing this girl again, at the trading center of all places in Konoha?

"Thank you." I take my offered things from her.

A soft blush creeps onto her face and she looks away from me in embarrassment. "I'm sorry for making you drop your… book and stuff."

"Don't worry about it." I look down to the things in my hands, and I feel my own blush creep onto my face at the undergarments and book. _Of all the things I could have gotten now._ "No harm done."

There's an awkward silence as she looks to her package and I look at her. Her orange hair is pulled back in a half-ponytail to keep it away from her face, and she's wearing a white dress with one zipper leading from her left thigh to her right shoulder, only zipped to right above her chest. She has a pair of mesh shorts on underneath the dress and also has a small pouch of kunai strapped to her thigh, you can never be too prepared. Her ninja sandals were only half zipped, revealing a tiny tattoo on her ankle, though I couldn't exactly make out the design. Her eyes, that were still looking at the package intently, were sparkling purple, like jewels reflecting the sunlight. She shifted uncomfortably and then looked back up to me.

"You're the guy that ran into me that day… in Hokage tower." She stated rather bluntly. She seems to have gained courage.

I look away in my own embarrassment. No matter how much I tried I could not forget about that incident a few weeks ago. I move my hand to the back of my head rubbing my hair nervously, and with a guilty smile say, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I wasn't really paying attention."

There's another moment of silence and then she smiles brightly. "Well now we're even." She chuckles slightly. "Well, not completely even, but you know what I mean."

We both blush at that statement. I _did_ know what she meant. The kiss. Completely accidental, and completely innocent. Yet I couldn't forget about it.

"I'm Akemi." She shifts her package into one arm and holds out her hand.

I take it slowly and shake, "Kakashi."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She lets go of my hand. "Unfortunately I have somewhere to be." She begins to walk down the street. "Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She waves, and then she's gone. Vanished into thin air. _That was eerily familiar._

"Maybe…" I trail off. I shake my head clear of the many thoughts plaguing it and begin my walk home. I again look at the items in my hands, that had at first given me happiness, now gave me a sense of dread that I was viewed as a pervert.

**Akemi's POV**

Immediately I'm in my room. I exhale and fall backwards onto my bed; allowing the package to sit on my stomach. The blush I held back through most of our conversation spreads across my cheeks and neck. There's no avoiding that guy, is there. I really hadn't expected to see him there. I hadn't really expected to see him ever again for that matter. I thought that he would just be some guy that I saw once and then would never ever have to see again for the rest of my life.

Fate obviously has another plan for me though.

I sit back up and place the package beside me and think back to the quick encounter. I blush even brighter when I remember the items he had purchased from the store. A Paradise book and a set of boxers with shurikens on them. Why did I have to go and make him drop his things, I must've looked like an idiot! I groan and fall back onto my mattress again. Why me?

After a moment I hear a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I say rubbing my eyes with the heels of my hands. I hear my door creak softly as it opens. When I sit up my mother is smiling at me from the doorway, "What's the upset sounds for?"

I push myself farther onto the bed and motion for her to join me. As soon as she's seated beside me I say, "Well, you remember how dad came home a few weeks ago fuming about random teenage boys kissing me and then running off without a care in the world?" She nods with a soft smile, I remember the way she had laughed when Maemi told her the entire story, the rest of that day I sulked. What else could I do? I was a bit embarrassed about the situation. But yes, while I was flustered, I was also a bit angry after the fact. I mean, what kind of ninja doesn't notice a girl standing there in their possible path? Geez, even while being pursued one should be able to observe their surroundings, at least a little.

I continue with my story, "Well today at the trade center I happened to see that same boy that had accidentally kissed me. And I managed to make a complete fool of myself in the process. I feel eternally doomed to embarrassment with boys." I plop my head into my hand, holding myself up rather than falling back onto my bed like I so much wanted to do.

"I'm sure you didn't make a complete fool of yourself darling," She tucks a strand of my orange hair behind my ear so it doesn't block my sight. "You're a smart and beautiful young lady and I'm sure your charm was undeniable."

I give her an unconvinced look. "I nearly tossed a book onto a shelf just to stay out of sight. And then I made him drop his…" I blush again. "His things."

"I'm sure that didn't change his impression of you." My mother chuckles lightly.

"This guy doesn't even have an impression on me! Both of our meetings have been completely accidental! If he has an impression it's that I get in the way a lot, and nothing good comes with my presence." I notice how melodramatic I'm being and almost slap myself. What am I? A crazy civilian girl who has nothing better to do than worry about what boys will think of me? No, I'm a ninja, I need to pull myself together.

With that I lean into my mother and groan again. "He probably thinks I'm a weirdo."

My mother pats my head with another laugh. "Did you at least learn his name? I think if he can classify you as a weirdo you should have at least gotten his name."

"Just his first. Kakashi."

My mother pauses for a moment in though. "Interesting." She speaks the one word and I look up to her in curiosity. Then she pats me one more time and gets up, "Sitting here moping isn't going to do you any good. It's time to put that in the past. I'm going to go see your father for a little while, I'll be back in time for dinner."

And then she's gone. What an odd conversation.

A few more days pass and nothing out of the ordinary happens. The Kakashi Incidents, as I now like to call them, sit in the back of my mind collecting dust. Occasionally, I'll pull them to the front, but then shake myself out of it.

I'm in my room sharpening kunai when Maemi bursts in with a large smile on her face. "Akemi! My bestest friend in the world, I have wonderful news!"

I laugh at her and lay the kunai down. "What news do you bring?"

"Your father is finally sending us on a mission! It's been too long and I've been getting restless. We've got our debrief in five minutes, let's go, hurry up!" She says gesturing to the door the whole time. "I think he said we're joining with another team for this one too, so it's gonna be an interesting mission."

"Calm down, let's go." I get up to walk to Hokage tower with her. Once there we nearly run up to the office.

We walk into the office to see some people already there waiting. One person catches my eye, "Rin." I say with a smile.

She looks over to us with a smile, "So, we're teaming up with you guys, Akemi. This oughta be interesting." She chuckles a little.

"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

As soon as I'm done speaking the door opens again and two people walk in. One that's unfamiliar to me with black hair and dark eyes. The other has become one of the things that are on my mind almost all of the time.

"Kakashi?"


End file.
